<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I Do, I Do for You by brissajd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874206">Everything I Do, I Do for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd'>brissajd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwoo thinks he’s sacrificed enough good night’s sleep so his boyfriend can breathe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I Do, I Do for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something short, I can’t believe jaewoo are roommates and there’s no fics about it????</p>
<p>Summary is a minor thing in the fic, this is just straight up smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buzz of the humidifier situated on their desk is loud, almost in tune with the music playing softly from the speakers. Jungwoo wishes he could throw it out the window but Jaehyun needs it and being in a relationship means making sacrifices for the ones you love. So he deals, laying on his belly in Jaehyun’s bed, trying to focus on the music. He hears footsteps padding down the hallway and though he’s really comfortable in this bed he knows he needs to get up to shower next. Jungwoo pretends to be asleep when Jaehyun comes into the room. He can hear the shuffle of his slippers now and he knows Jaehyun is just in a towel, water dripping from his hair onto his bare chest. As much as Jungwoo wants to turn around and admire his boyfriend’s god body, well, he’ll have to deal with that too. </p>
<p>He feels Jaehyun hovering above him after a minute of laying there. Then he gets closer, and closer, and closer till a few water droplets fall on Jungwoo’s face. He bolts up from his half slumber.</p>
<p>“I knew you were awake.” Jaehyun says smugly. He’s still in his towel, standing on the side of the bed. </p>
<p>“How did you know I wasn’t asleep? I thought I gave a pretty good performance.” Jungwoo sits up properly and is eye level to Jaehyun’s crotch. What a sight.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know what you’re like when you’re knocked out? You breathe differently and you make little whimpers.” Jaehyun cups Jungwoo’s face as he says this. Shaking his hair again so more water falls on him.</p>
<p>Jungwoo pouts and looks up at him, they stare at each other for a moment despite Jaehyun’s hair covering his eyes. Jaehyun is still holding Jungwoo’s face as he leans down and kisses him softly. Jungwoo grabs onto his hands and they stay like that, making out for what feels like forever. It’s not a good position though, both their necks straining to reach each other.</p>
<p>When Jungwoo pulls away to get some air, he looks flushed. Jaehyun does too but his face is also freshly out the shower so it’s extra pink. They don’t even have to say what they’re both thinking, Jungwoo looks directly at Jaehyun’s crotch and sees a tent form in his towel. He loves this, he loves knowing he can arouse Jaehyun just by kissing, just by making small noises and gripping his hand a little tighter. Jungwoo smiles up at him, it’s such a mischievous smile and it kills Jaehyun. He knows whenever Jungwoo gives him that smile, he’ll do anything for him.</p>
<p>Jungwoo takes his time mapping out Jaehyun’s body. He knows it well but he always, always appreciates it. He runs his hands across Jaehyun’s abs, runs his fingers over his nipples, leading into his arms. He grabs his hands in the end, bringing them back to his head, encouraging Jaehyun to put his hands on his neck, his hair, his cheeks. It feels good to touch each other.</p>
<p>He’s painfully slow with removing the towel on Jaehyun’s hips. He moves his hand towards the tucked fabric on his left side, his arm purposely brushing Jaehyun’s dick in the process; he flinches. Jaehyun runs his hands through Jungwoo’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp as the towel falls to the floor. Jungwoo licks his lips and lays more comfortably on the bed, taking Jaehyun’s dick in his hand. He strokes it a few times to make it fully erect, Jaehyun already making noises at the back of his throat. </p>
<p>Jungwoo moves forward and nuzzles his nose into the light hair covering his lower abdomen. He breathes in the natural smell of Jaehyun’s skin with a hint of soap, moving his head lower and lower till he reaches the softness of his thigh and sucks a hickey. It’s the best spot, because it’s where Jaehyun is most sensitive and also conveniently a hard place for someone to notice. He kisses and licks his thighs a little more before going back up to his cock, taking the head into his mouth quickly. Jaehyun doesn’t expect the wet heat to envelope him so soon so he gasps, letting out a sigh and digging his hands deeper into Jungwoo’s hair. Jungwoo takes more of Jaehyun into his mouth, trying his best to reach the tuft of hair on his skin. Jaehyun starts to slowly push his head more onto his cock causing Jungwoo to choke. He doesn’t stop though, Jungwoo encourages him by putting his hand over Jaehyun’s and pushing against himself, forcing himself to take the rest of his dick. Jaehyun can feel his tip hit the back of Jungwoo’s throat and he’s dangerously close to coming. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Jaehyun says, barely audible but Jungwoo still hears him. He pulls off and Jaehyun lets out a whine when the cold air hits him.</p>
<p>“Hold up.” Jungwoo says as he crawls towards the headboard, leaning his back against it and signaling Jaehyun to come over. He gets on the bed and sets himself on top of Jungwoo’s stretched legs, his cock lines up to Jungwoo’s mouth and he quickly takes him in again. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to suffer, so he goes back to choking on the shaft, taking him as deep as he can. Jaehyun comes soon with a groan and Jungwoo swallows every  drop.</p>
<p>“You take me so well. God, I love you.” Jaehyun says as he backs off of Jungwoo and lays on top of him instead, leveling his face with his belly. He places soft kisses around his belly button while Jungwoo giggles.</p>
<p>“I know you love me silly, why else would we be together.” Jungwoo says as he spreads his legs open, Jaehyun falling between them. He bites into his skin in response. Jaehyun bites more and more going down Jungwoo’s thighs, lifting both of his legs and hooking them around his shoulders. He pushes him up a little further and now Jaehyun can lick a stripe up Jungwoo’s perineum. He knew it was coming but he still shivers at the warmth of Jaehyun’s tongue touching his sensitive spot. Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate to start lapping at Jungwoo’s hole. He feels it contract under his tongue, eager for something to be inside, so he pushes the tip of his tongue in. Jungwoo gasps at the intrusion, covering his face with his arm. Even if Jaehyun wanted to see how beautiful Jungwoo looked, he really couldn’t while being deep in his ass.<br/>
So he opts to give him the best rim job of his life. Licking and sucking and nibbling all around Jungwoo’s hole. The sound is wet and filthy and it fills the room even louder than the music still playing.</p>
<p>Jungwoo doesn’t know what to do, he’s too sensitive and he hasn’t even touched his cock. He’s painfully hard and at this point only wants release, but the feeling of being eaten out is too good he wishes it wouldn’t end. As if Jaehyun is reading his mind, he let’s go of one of Jungwoo’s thighs and moves his hand to grab his dick, stroking along to the licks on Jungwoo’s ass. It’s too much, too much he can barely speak and only makes little squeaks and noises. Eventually he’s able to let out some words “stop..don’t stop....gonna c-cum.” Jungwoo says in his softest voice. He sounds so spent and it makes Jaehyun’s cock twitch again. “Cum for me Jungwoo” he says against Jungwoo’s ass and the vibration from his voice makes him finally reach his release. </p>
<p>It hits him so strongly he arches forward, digging his hands into Jaehyun’s hair as he spills all over his stomach. Eventually he comes down from his high and lays back against the headboard. He grabs Jaehyun’s head and leads him up to his level, crushing their lips together in another messy kiss. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Jungwoo says between each kiss and Jaehyun laughs against his lips. </p>
<p>He lets Jaehyun be the little spoon as he cradles him in his arms for a bit. He knows he has to get up to shower, especially now that he’s covered in sweat and cum.</p>
<p>“Wanna shower together?” Jungwoo asks as he rubs Jaehyun’s arms.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to again, you swallowed my cum remember?” Jaehyun laughs and Jungwoo feels him shake against him.</p>
<p>“Dammit you’re right, fine I’ll go alone.” Jungwoo sighs and pouts again but Jaehyun won’t fall for it.</p>
<p>“You know I’ll be here waiting for you but I can’t promise that I’ll still be awake.” he says, now moving off of Jungwoo and going to turn off the music that was still playing. Jungwoo thinks it’s perfectly okay for Jaehyun to be asleep when he gets back, as long as he’s able to get under his arms again. Tonight, when he’s freshly showered and in Jaehyun’s hold, he knows he’ll get the best sleep, even with the humidifier’s noisy buzz in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Maybe one day I’ll be able to write full on penetration :(</p>
<p>And check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/anyonesghostau/status/1145505738456031233?s=21">jaewoo Twitter au</a> if you’d like~<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>